


One More Time

by GyabiDomain



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Apologies, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Genocide, Guilt, Other, Romance, SAVING and Resetting, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-24 01:57:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6137323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GyabiDomain/pseuds/GyabiDomain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started as an accident.</p><p>After spending months with all of your new found friends, you became extremely attached to all of them. You had sleepovers, played games and even got involved romantically with one of your friends. </p><p>You didn't mean to kill them. So when you were offered with a choice to bring them all back and to take back all your mistakes... of course you would say yes. You woke up again, on that dreaded bed of golden flowers... little did you know that when it came to sparing them, you didn't have much of a say in the matter. </p><p>You had made a deal with the demon, and now you had to find a way to protect your friends like you failed to once before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More Time

**Author's Note:**

> I tried guys.   
> I love Undertale so I wanted to make something that I thought would be a pretty interesting thing to explore... Let me know what you guys think about this so far and I'm pretty sure that I'll have Sans come in the next chapter.

"You're new to the underground, aren't you?"

That voice.

Immediately, all parts of your body were alert, ready to strike at anything they may need to. The thin brown stick was gripped so tightly in your hands that you could almost feel the bare wood cutting into your skin. Ready to swing, you opened your eyes, prepared to see the most grotesque creature imaginable. But nothing was there, not even a lone fly was buzzing around to signal that there was life in this dark room. A single light shone from the center of the ceiling, but even if a person was to look up, it wouldn't matter since it would be impossible to see where the light was coming from besides from above.

Somehow, this seemingly lifeless room didn't scare you. No, the loneliness of the room was barely acknowledged, instead you focused on the feeling that you had been here once... maybe two or even three times before. Then it echoed throughout your head again.

"You're new to the underground, aren't you?"

This time it was fairly simple to locate the source, you turned around, with a blank expression and dead, dull eyes you stared at the person speaking to you. A flower.

"Howdy! I'm Flowey the flower!"

"...him."

This all seemed wrong. That voice in your head, this seemingly friendly talking plant. Everything about this scenario. This "Flowey" creature was still talking, but you paid him no mind. Instead you rubbed your eyes and shook your head from side to side, trying to clear your mind. The light returned to your eyes.

_'I'm myself again...'_

By the time you came to, there was another creature standing in front of you. It was some sort of goat creature that as soon as you looked upon her a rush of relief washed upon your tired form. Your body acted on impulse and threw yourself into her arms.

"It's alright my child, follow me."

Your hand was taken in by a larger one, a hand with much more fur. Without another word besides the exchange of names, you followed this woman into the depths of what you only knew as "the Underground.

" ... "I didn't mean to..."

The words slipped out so effortlessly, without even a stutter that for a second you almost fooled yourself.

"It's alright my child, we all make mistakes."

Toriel, the woman who had taken you in, patted your head affectionately before sending you off so that she could tend to the Froggit you had damaged.

"Why... did I do that...?" You asked yourself once you were locked away safe in your room. Lately you found yourself thinking rather sinister thoughts and harming innocent creatures. Which was strange because when the actions were being done you felt like somebody else was using your body for their own purposes.

"I know... that I tried to spare him..." Toriel came into the room with a slice of cinnamon and butterscotch pie. After only the first bite, all the memories of the Underground came back. You in fact were here before, and you made friends with many other monsters. However, when you told this to Toriel she only laughed and sent you back to bed.

She didn't remember... It wasn't long before you realized that even though you wanted to stay here with Toriel, you had to leave in order to save the monsters again. You vaguely remembered, someone pressing a button... a button labeled 'True Reset.' Then you woke up here.

"We can have a wonderful life together... here..." Toriel pleaded for you to stay with here.

' _I wonder... what would happen if I killed her...?'_ You thought to yourself, twirling around the toy knife behind your back.

**"Do it."**

The voice in your head cooed with delight. Your arms moved on their own, though inside you were desperately screaming 'no,' your knife somehow found its way over to Toriel, and through her. Blood soaked your once clean clothes.

"I... I... No! Toriel I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to...!" You were back in control as you frantically grabbed at the air holding the dust particles of what once was Toriel. Tears fell from your red eyes as you fell to the floor into the small puddle of blood that was left behind. "I'm so sorry... I'm so sorry..." You cried, clutching the blood-stained toy knife close to your chest. More words spilled out of your mouth, but they were words that you had never, and would never speak _._

**"That was fun."**


End file.
